


Broken Promises

by spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, F/M, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting/pseuds/spnfamily_alwayskeepfighting





	Broken Promises

Music flowed through your headphones and into your ears, drowning out the world. You sat on the bed, facing the wall. Staring blankly, the flashbacks in your mind morphed into words of broken promises. 

Dean had left.

That much was clear to see. He’d finally found someone better. Someone smarter and prettier. Someone who would always be perfect compared to you.

His broken promises of forever were playing on repeat like a broken record in your mind.

Sam was there, trying to pick up the pieces Dean had left scattered, but he couldn’t. He told you that Dean would come back, that it was just a mistake. You knew better. Sure, he had said he loved you and would never leave. But if that was the case, then why would he leave? Why would he have cheated on you?

To be fair, he had tried speaking to you since it happened, but you hadn’t let him get in a full sentence.

Vaguely, you heard a knock and the sound of the door opening, but it didn’t register in your mind. You were too numb and empty, too busy staring at the wall and tuning out the world.

You never noticed you were crying silent tears until a teardrop fell down your cheek and onto your arm. Using the back of your hand, you wiped them away.

Dean knelt down in front of you, placing his hand on your knee. Your heart clenched at the touch. You stared at him emotionlessly, not allowing him to see the pain you felt inside, as he gently tugged your headphones from your ears.

You could see Dean’s lips moving, but it sounded like he was speaking underwater—you could hear the sounds, but nothing made sense. You were drowning. Suffocating in the pain of your fiancé’s broken promises. He had done the very thing he said he’d never do.

He had hurt you. He had left you.

Found someone better than you.

“Sweetheart,” Dean’s raw, broken voice sliced through your thoughts. 

You blinked, acknowledging him for the first time since he’d entered the room. Silent tears swelled in your eyes and slipped down your cheeks. Dean lifted his hand to your cheek and caressed his thumb across your smooth skin, wiping away the wetness.

Instinctively, you leaned into his hand, reveling in the warmth of his touch.

Dean’s lips brushed against your brow. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you. I promise.”  He used his free hand to hold one of yours. “I… I was hexed. I would  _ never  _ hurt you. You’re my girl. My one and only.” 

“Dean… leave. I know you’re lying so just... Take your broken promises and leave,” your voice was soft and hollow. You pulled your hand from his, removing the beautifully crafted diamond engagement ring from your finger. You thrusted it into his hand and pushed him away with barely any force at all. 

It didn’t matter if Dean was telling the truth or not. Your heart was unrepairable. Shattered into a million tiny shards of glass that were slicing through your chest. 

“Sweetheart…” Dean pleaded, wrapping his fingers around the ring.

“Go!” You screamed, voice cracking. More tears streamed down your face as Dean looked at you with a forlorn expression and pain-filled eyes. You let out a wail as Dean exited the room, losing yourself to your own heartbreak. 

~~~

Dean’s POV

Dean took a deep breath, steadying himself before knocking once and walking into the room he once shared with Y/N.

He knew he had screwed up. God, did he know. He didn’t know why he did it. He also knew he couldn’t repair what he had broken with Y/N. But he had to try. 

Y/N was sprawled out on the bed, an empty bottle of pills lying beside her. 

Dean raced to the side of the bed, fearing the worst. He knew that she battled depression, and what had happened between them had made it a million times worse. He had seen the look in her eyes earlier in the day, how broken and lost she was. How lifeless she seemed. 

She was already dead from the moment he broke her heart, but he still had to be sure. To see if he’d get another chance with the girl he loved more than anything and would die for.

Dean placed to fingers against her carotid artery, recoiling at the cold skin beneath them. He prayed for a miracle despite what his senses were telling him. When he found nothing, his strength snapped to nothing. 

He was too late. She was gone. Taken her own life because his dumbass had broken her heart. Broken every promise he had ever made. 

Dean sank to his knees, clutching her hand. He rested his head against the edge of the bed, crying out in agony. A single tear slipped down his cheek. 

The love of his life gone. All because of broken promises.


End file.
